Time After Time
by Kellie Parker
Summary: Peddie! Because I heart them. Typed this while listening to the song! An all time favourite. One shot. R & R :)


**What can I say? I think Peddie is cute :)**

* * *

***In high school***

**Eddie's POV**

I snuck into Patricia's house through the back entrance. She lived alone, which made it even easier for me. She was lying in front of her television, watching reruns of _Tom & Jerry_, which I was certain was her favorite cartoon. I had given up trying to get her to experiment with others; she was just too stubborn. I guess that's what made her mine. It has always bewildered me that she lived alone, even though she was seventeen. She was a year younger than I was, yet I still lived with my mom.

I covered her eyes, making her jump up in fright. "Guess who?" I whispered in what I _thought _was a seductive voice. I guess it wasn't, since I could feel her rolling her eyes behind my hand.

"Move your hands, Slimeball," she said very lovingly, "otherwise, you may not be able to make babies in the near future."

That got my hands off her eyes. I jumped onto her couch and leaned back, relaxing and changing the channel to mixed martial arts. "Come on, Yacker, you _have _to watch this."

"I don't want to," she said stubbornly. "Now, hand me back the remote."

"And if I don't?"

"Eddie."

"Okay, okay, just saying."

I gave her the remote and she changed it to one of my least favorite things in the entire world… _Jersey Shore_. I don't know why, but I just really disliked it. My sister and my mom – can you believe it? My own mother – loved to watch it, but I found no sense in it whatsoever.

"And I'm out," I said jokingly.

"No, Eddie, don't go," she replied, laying her head on my chest. "I was just kidding; I'll change it to something better." She picked up the remote and changed the channel to MTV. "There," she said. "It's basically music, and maybe we'll hear our song."

After a few more songs, our song finally played. It was _Time After Time_, by Cyndi Lauper. _Time After Time _is our song, because it was the first song we had danced to as an official couple. It had been back in our freshman year, when we'd had our Valentine's day dance. As usual, Patricia was against the whole idea, but I'd managed to convince her to go.

"Eddie," she whispered when the song ended, "have you ever wondered what would happen to us in the future?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you ever thought about what would happen to our relationship? If we would burn down or rise up; tear apart or grow stronger… things like that."

"I guess… I haven't given it much thought. Have you?"

"Yes. I was talking to Piper the other day, about us, and she said that with you moving away to college soon, it might be hard for us to be together, because I know you want to go to college in the States."

"I do, but if it means harming our relationship, then I won't go. I'm sure I can find colleges like Cambridge acceptable."

"No, that's what I _don't _want you to do." She was shaking her head furiously against my chest. "I don't want to be the reason you don't go to the school of your choice. I don't want to feel like it was my fault that you don't go to the States. I… I can't do this."

"Are… Yacker, are you breaking up with me?"

I felt one solitary tear drip onto my shirt. "Yes," she whispered. "It'll be easier that way…"

That was certainly a downer. And it dampened the mood a lot. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. I was surprised. Yacker was actually crying. Did I really mean that much to her? "I'm so sorry, Eddie," she said.

I got off the couch and stood up, feeling about in my back pocket for the present I'd brought her. "It's okay, Patricia, I understand." The velvet of the box touched my fingers and I pulled it out of the pocket.

"Eddie…" she began.

"Don't worry," I added hastily. "It's not what you think it is."

I knelt down in front of her and said, "Patricia Michelle Williamson, I'm not asking you to marry me. Not yet, anyway. This is a promise ring. I want you to have it, so you'll remember me." I took the ring out and placed it on her finger.

"Eddie… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything; it's okay." I kissed her cheek and slipped outside the way I came in, but not before seeing her kiss the ring and break down a little.

* * *

***Five years later***

**Patricia's POV**

I stepped into the ballroom. My boss was throwing a masquerade party, and he'd requested for all staff to be present. My promise ring rested carefully on my red-gloved hand. I'd never taken it off, not even for a moment. Everything else had come and gone, but the ring was my only link to the past that I kept. I pulled my red mask over my eyes and headed over to the "punch" area. It wasn't even punch, though there was a bowl of fruit juice for people who were supposed to be driving afterwards.

There was one other guy at the punch bowl. He ladled some of the "punch" into my cup and handed it to me. "Nice ring you've got there," he said, his eyes drifting to it.

Something about his voice seemed familiar, but I shook it off. "It is, isn't it?"

"Very nice." His eyes looked everywhere but at mine. "Well, I'll see you around."

He walked away and I leaned against the wall, sipping my somewhat fruity drink. There was something about him that had me drawn to him, but I couldn't explain the feeling. A man came up to me and said, "Would you care to dance?"

"Sure." It was a dance, and I was sure my boss would be happy to know tomorrow that I actually danced.

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We started dancing, and as we were moving on the floor, I could feel the first man's eyes on me the entire dance. The song ended, and the next one began. It was _Bust Your Windows_ by Jazmine Sullivan. It was the perfect tango song, but before my dance partner asked me to dance, the first man swooped in and caught me by the arm, twirling me around and around. It was amazing, the way he could dance.

After _Bust Your Windows_ was _Miss You Like Crazy_. He pulled me close and we began dancing again, slower this time.

"I love this song," he murmured into my ear.

"So do I," I replied.

We kept dancing, until he told me to wait there. He headed up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. All of a sudden, all the music stopped and the spotlight focused on me. Everyone stood there, breaths sucked in, waiting for what was going to happen. Mysterious Man walked up to me with a poker face. Then he kneeled, and everyone exhaled and then gasped.

"Patricia Michelle Williamson," he began, ignoring the weird look I gave him, even though I was surprised, "will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

I looked at him some more, and then he removed his mask, revealing himself as my Slimeball. "Oh my… I… yes, Eddie, I'll marry you!" I screamed, completely out of character, jumping on him and wrapping my arms around him. "I missed you," I whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too."

Amidst all the applause from the crowd, I managed to hear the beginning of _Time After Time_. He grabbed me by the waist and we began our first dance as a couple. "How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"I saw my ring on your finger. The fact that you'd kept my ring was an indicator that I was ready to spend my entire life with you."

"And I'm ready to spend my life with you too."

* * *

***Nine months later: at the wedding***

**Eddie's POV**

I stood at the altar, waiting for my beautiful wife to walk down the aisle. The big, brown double-doors of the church opened and in walked Patricia. My dad walked her down the aisle, because her father refused to make himself present at the wedding. At that moment, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on.

My eyes saw nothing but Patricia as my dad brought her over and she stood at the other side of the altar. Behind her was Piper, holding up her long train. I didn't actually think that she would dress in something as girly as what she wore. I would have thought her gown would have been black and a bit on the short side, but she wore a floor-length white gown, complete with gloves, a train, a veil and everything.

"Don't say a word," she whispered.

After the preacher finished his sermon, we got to the vows and placement of rings. I went first. "I, Eddison Miller-Sweet , in faith, honesty and love, take you, Patricia Michelle Williamson, to be my lovely wedded wife, to share with you God's plan for our lives together united in Christ. And with God's help, to strengthen and guide me I will be a strong spiritual leader for us in our life, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in joys and in sorrows, until death do us part. I give you all that I have myself and my love. All these things I pledge to thee in the Name of our Lord Jesus Christ. With this ring I seal my vow of love to you, Patricia, and pray I may fulfill God's place in our home, in the Name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit." I slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"I, Patricia Michelle Williamson, in faith, honesty and love, take you, Eddison Miller-Sweet, to be my wedded husband, to share with you God's plan for our lives together united in Christ. And with God's help, to strengthen and guide me I will be a strong spiritual leader for us in our life, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in joys and in sorrows, until death do us part. I give you all that I have myself and my love. All these things I pledge to thee in the Name of our Lord Jesus Christ. With this ring I seal my vow of love to you, Eddie, and pray I may fulfill God's place in our home, in the Name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit." She slid the ring onto my finger, and I noticed a tear slide down her face.

"Now," the preacher began, "Eddison, please lift the veil up to make sure that this is really your wife."

This got a nervous laugh or two from the crowd. A nervous laugh? Why were they nervous? I lifted up the veil and saw her beautiful face staring back at me.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Gladly," I whispered as I kissed the girl of my dreams.

This was how it was supposed to be. Just me, her and our love.

* * *

**There. It had basically nothing to do with the song, but I was bored :) R & R!**

_**Amor,**_

**Kellie.**

_**But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again.**_


End file.
